The major direction of the research program is to conduct a series of controlled psychotherapy outcome studies to evaluate a behavioral self-control therapy program for depression. In 1879-1978 we will be attempting to match psychotherapy elements to specifically assessed deficits in depressed persons. In addition we will continue to evaluate behavioral assessment methods and depression and will conduct a series of laboratory studiesevaluating self-control behavior in depressed and nondepressed subjects.